fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Etherious (Fanon)
Demons (鬼, Oni) are a race of supernatural beings within that have their primary essence seemingly derived from the extraordinary regarded as . While Demons have been obscure for a number of years following the conflicts against Zeref, they appear to have risen again under the banner of and other organizations. Demons appear to be categorized into two different 'sub-races', Etherious (ゼレフ書の悪魔 (エーテリアス), Ēteriasu lit. Zeref's Documented Devils) and False Demons (疑鬼, Giki). Biological Characteristics Demons have a unique biology, primarily due to their manner of coming into existence. The birth of a Demon all relates back to whether they have been created by another. Indeed, each and every full-blooded Demon in known existence has never naturally spawned from another of its kind, but rather, another entity entirely. For example, the primordial Demons of existence were all spawns of Zeref, particularly crafted in order to embody a specific aspect of his being - aside from bringing the destruction of the known world. In addition, those who were not summoned throughout the war that lasted eons were stored in scattered throughout the world, but particularly concentrated at . Therefore, a particularly unique trait regarding Demons are that, while they are able to reproduce among themselves and other species by morphing their own biology through artificial methods, their offspring won't have the ability to do the same. Hence, this is why the Demon population thins as more are culled. Notably, reviving them through the use of the Books of Zeref is quite possible. Etherious The biology of a Etherious is rather vague, mainly due to any proper historical records and factual accounts being wiped away from known existence. However, from demons such as and , it can be assumed that demons of this nature are completely immortal, as shown when Deliora did not die of old age. However, they are still able to die of injuries, nonetheless. In addition, these demons don't appear to use Curses, but rather, are a personification of the malevolent . While not able to nullify magic, it is definitely stronger than ordinary magic. Furthermore, they can have both animate and inanimate forms - as expressed through Lullaby - but appear to be very monstrous in their animate forms, in contrast to recent Demons. However, as of the awakening of the Guild, it is revealed that Curses are also common among these forms of Demons. Albeit, this depends on whether they were created by Zeref or not. False Demons Due to the nature of False Demons being much more prevalent in the world of magic at the moment, their biological characteristics appear to be researched in some more depth than True Demons. From what can be garnered from research of the demons existing, they appear to be made out of a unique substance known as . Magical Barrier Particles, while relatively obscure in origin, are assumed to be a byproduct of some sort of demonic ability, presumably Black Arts. Being formed of this substance, or at least part of it, has allowed these demons to be relatively immune to magic overall, thanks to the nature of it. These demons, like the True Demons, appear to be entirely immortal, but can be killed through injuries. However, it appears that in order to circumvent this, indicating that the time to reach death is slower for these Demons than it is for humans. In addition, False Demons have the capability to place limiters upon their overall power level - a trait few Etherious have - therefore allowing them to take upon humane characteristics influenced by some demonic features. Their true forms vary significantly from one to the other - some appear human, while others appear entirely animalistic or 'demonic'. Due to their nature of being created by these particles, False Demons can also remodel their physical appearance to their choosing if circumstances come down to it - as seen with the processes in Tartarus' lab. Also, while the mechanics behind this are still vague, it appears that humans may also be converted into Demons through a method that involves the use of a laboratory and a large cylinder where the subject is placed into stasis in, prior to subjecting them to unexplained processes through, as described them, "tentacle-y demons", likely meaning that these "Demons" were feeding the human bodies Magical Barrier Particles in a manner that doesn't kill them. In rare cases, a human can have an Etherious body part -not organs, only outside body parts- implanted upon them- in rare cases, this will grant them an immunity to Magic Barrier Particles- but with more body parts implanted, they will be granted a higher resistance to the particles. However, the user's body part will gain a unique transformation -similar to the Etherious form, depending on the limb. And even when they use the transformation of their limb it puts immense strain on their body, and they are not able to hold it for prolonged period of time; also, the transformation cannot be used once within two days, as time to reacquire Magic Barrier Particles are needed. In addition, they cannot, under any circumstances, utilize Curses this way. Also, implanting organs is extremely risky (to the point where the process will result in death every time if done without its creator, as he never shared it)- as it will often come into contact with the Magic Origin and thus cause a vicious imbalance, killing the user . But, if done correctly, Magic Barrier Particles will not go near the Origin and instead flow and be collected in the organ, but if it is successful it is not without flaws, the organ technique's creator suffers from bouts of time where their body is not able to collect Ethernano, times where the demon organ will uncontrollably release Magic Barrier Particles, and their body rejecting the organ (resulting in internal bleeding and sickness). This also, doesn't grant Cursing capabilities or potential to learn or use them. Abilities and Powers Weaknesses Acquisition of Demon Factor NOTE: The methods to gain a Demon Factor can be added on provided that users apply for the Demon Factor in their own way successfully. You don't have to follow what's on this list, so long as it makes sense. The acquisition of the Demon Factor (鬼の因子, Oni no Inshi) involves a wide variety of processes which are unknown to man. As of now, there is only one notable way to gain the Demon Factor: :1. One can, somehow, be able to use on an Etherious. Using Take-Over on them will initially consume the individual with their power and leave them with clear demonic features. However, upon training of the magic, one can make this Demon Factor dormant until necessary. List of Demons Etherious False Demons Trivia Behind the Scenes *Note, if anyone has an idea they wish to contribute to the expansion of this page, they may do so. However, evidence from canon must be provided in order to justify this idea and add it to this page. This page doesn't aim to go against canon, but rather expand on what has been said with possible interpretations. *Note, this page might be under modification depending on what Hiro establishes in the canon about Demons. However, considering this page aims to benefit the userbase at large, it will be discussed before being added in. *A simple classification: :*Any and all Etherious are Demons that have been born from Zeref's Books. Regardless of being made by other individuals, or by Magical Barrier Particles. :*False Demons are those individuals who have been converted to Demons: examples of this include and from the Canon. Other types of Demons that come into this category are artificial demons, such as Maken. Demon Application Process Anybody can make a Demon, that is a given. There is no strict edit count necessary to create one, as of yet. However, permission is still required. To make the permission formal and ensure that the abilities and the concepts of the Demons aren't overpowered or unreasonable. Do note, this application can be done multiple times until you succeed. The following questions should be posted to - and answered - on Ash's talk page: *What is the name of your Demon? *What type of Demon do you plan on creating - Etherious or False? *When and how was your Demon created, and who were they created by? Please expand on the method that the creator found the Book of Zeref, or created the spell, used to create the said Demon. *What Black Art or Curse do you utilize? If it is canon, please specify it and expand on how the Demon uses it specifically. If it is your own creation, please expand on its general abilities and weaknesses. Demon Particle Acquisition Application Process Anybody can give their characters Demon Particles, otherwise known as Magical Barrier Particles. There is no strict edit count necessary to create one, as of yet. However, permission is still required. To make the permission formal and ensure that the abilities and the concepts of the Demon Particle Acquisition aren't overpowered or unreasonable. Do note, this application can be done multiple times until you succeed. the following questions should be posted to - and answered - on Ash's talk page: *What is the name of the individual that will acquire Demon Particles? *When and how were these particles acquired by the individual? Please expand on the method behind this acquisition. *What are the general abilities, strengths and weaknesses of the ability that will be using Demon Particles? Category:Races Category:Race Category:Demon Category:Canon to Fanon